Second Best
by Rachel Wes
Summary: This is a "behind the scenes" story of what might have happened between Hotsuma and Ryoko, after Hotsuma convinced her to return to space piracy with him, It's my first fanfic, so be kind.


This is a "behind the scenes" story of what could have taken place between Ryoko and Hotsuma, after he convinced her to return to space piracy with him in Tenchi in Tokyo. This story is intended to fit in with the actual storyline of the series.

  
  


I, of course, do not own Tenchi Muyo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Second Best**

  
  


Ryoko stood at the bridge of the ship, staring out at the vastness of space. Ever since she witnessed the kiss between Tenchi and Sakuya, her heart and mind had been numb. Her recent return to space piracy helped to fill the void, but she still felt so empty. 

  
  


Hotsuma was just entering the bridge area when he spied Ryoko gazing out into space. He sighed and walked towards her.

  
  


"Pining for that silly boy again, I see", stated Hotsuma.

  
  


Ryoko, startled by his sudden appearance, jumped slightly, then hunched her shoulders and continued to look out the window. "What's it to you!", she snarled back.

  
  


"I'm sorry Ryoko, but I can't understand why you continue to care for someone who has no interest in you. You saw him kissing that other girl! He doesn't care for you anymore!", he argued. Hotsuma saw Ryoko slump forward in a defeated manner, and knew his argument was finally reaching her. He walked toward her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Forget about him, Ryoko, this is your life now," he said softly.

  
  


Tears welling up in her eyes, Ryoko said, "I guess you're right, Hotsuma. That part of my life is over. I have to move on." 

  
  


Hotsuma turned her around to face him. He could see the tears in her eyes, and actually felt some compassion for her, despite the fact he was only carrying out Yugi's orders. "You don't have to be alone, you know," Hotsuma said.

  
  


Ryoko jerked her head up to look him in the face. "What....", she said, looking perplexed. 

  
  


"Ryoko, are you so blind that you can't see what's right in front of you! I'm your partner in crime, but I can be so much more," Hotsuma said, giving her a small smile.

  
  


Ryoko searched his eyes and then looked down dejectedly. "I can't, Hotsuma"

  
  


Hotsuma lifted her chin to look her in the eyes, "You can." Hotsuma leaned in and kissed her. Shocked, Ryoko's eyes went wide, but after a few seconds closed her eyes and relaxed into his kiss. Sensations she had never experienced before were coursing through her body. For a moment, Ryoko forgot everything, and relished in the physical sensation of his lips against hers.

  
  


Hotsuma broke off the kiss, looking her in the eyes, "Now you're even."

  
  


"Huh, what... what are you talking about...", she stammered, confused.

  
  


"With Tenchi. You kissed someone else, and now you're even." Hotsuma smiled, turning away from her to leave. 

  
  


"Yes, I guess you're right....", she said wonderingly.

  
  


Hotsuma paused at the door briefly before walking out. 'I may be carrying out Yugi's orders, but I think I'm actually falling for her.', he thought. 

  
  


Ryoko, now alone, leaned against the wall next to the window, bringing her fingers up to her lips, as if to relive the sensation of the kiss. 'I was already starting to warm up to him, but this changes everything.' she thought. 'Maybe I can find happiness without Tenchi. I should at least give it a shot.' And with that, she headed off to bed. 

  
  


***********************************************

  
  


Ryoko rose late, as was her habit, completed her morning routine and left for the control room. As she entered, she discovered that Hotsuma was already there, sitting at the controls. Hotsuma sensed her presence as soon as she walked in the room. "Good morning!", he glanced at his watch, "or should I say afternoon! Sleep well?"

  
  


Ryoko walked up behind him, smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Yes, actually I did."

  
  


Hotsuma turned slightly to look up at her, and smiled back. "Why don't we go have some lunch, or in your case, breakfast, and figure out the next place we're going to loot." He rose from his chair and took her hand.

  
  


"Sounds good." Ryoko beamed.

  
  


Together, hand in hand, they left the room.

  
  


Fin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ok, I know it's extremely short, but this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. I'm too chicken to do a lemon between the two of them, and anyway, I'd like to think that Ryoko saves herself for Tenchi (because of course they end up together!). But hey, let you're imagination run away with you as to what happens next. I at least wanted to give some insight into what may have happened between the two of them. Hotsuma refers to himself as her boyfriend, in the storyline, so I wanted to show what might have happened to bring that relationship to reality. It is obvious that Ryoko has her doubts about everything, but for a time, before Kiyone and Mihoshi show up, Ryoko seems superficially happy. She of course realizes at the end that her love for Tenchi can never be substituted, and Hotsuma shows his true colors, but I believe that there was real feelings between them for a time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
